Why Angela Should Not Teach Lessons
by Katj21
Summary: Like the title says, Angela shouldn't teach lessons, she will just be confused and disappointed. Cute fluff, now with bonus smut chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm a little rusty. I hope you think this is cute though. Enjoy!

**Why Angela Should Not Teach Lessons**

"Why is Booth smirking like that?" Angela asked as she walked into her best friend's office. She sat down and put her feet up on the desk.

"Smirking like what?"

"Like the cat that ate the canary." And then, "like a very satisfied cat."

"We did have particularly satisfying sex last night."

"Sweetie! Details! Wait, I thought you were still arguing about where you're spending Christmas."

"Yes, I believe our disagreement continues."

"Then why would you have sex? Not that I'm discouraging it, but c'mon, you don't have sex when you're fighting."

"I'm unaware of that social convention."

Angela took a deep breath. "It's when you tell your boyfriend you won't have sex with him until he gives in."

"Oh. Is this common?"

"Common enough."

"I didn't know. So I should tell Booth we can't have sex until he agrees to go to Guatemala?"

"Well, not exactly. You could tell him you have a headache, and when he offers to get you some aspirin, tell him that you'll only feel better when you know you're going to Guatemala in a few weeks."

"And this works?"

"Like a charm." Another deep breath. "That means it works."

The next day…

"Woah, sweetie, you look exhausted. How did things go with Booth last night?"

"Great," Brennan replied, stifling a yawn.

"So you're all set for Guatemala?"

"Actually, we're going to New York for Christmas."

Angela was confused. "But you wanted to go to Guatemala, and I told you about withholding sex to get want you want. What went wrong?"

"Booth said he wouldn't sleep with me until I agreed to go to New York."

"That was a bluff!"

"He said he was calling my bluff." Brennan looked slightly disturbed. "I really believe he wasn't going to have sex with me! So I agreed."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I forgot how backwards you two are."

"Angela, he was serious about this."

"Of course."

"I almost missed out on sex."

"Right."

"And then he was doing this thing with his tongue-"

"Too much detail!"

"-and I think I agreed to let him drive my car."

"What?"

"And he might be moving in with me."

"Sweetie! That's a big step."

"Well, I was really horny," Brennan explained. "Does this withholding sex trick always go like this?"

"You shouldn't try to teach her things," Booth said from the doorway. He'd poked his head in to check on Brennan and accidently found himself in the middle of an amusing conversation. "Did you learn your lesson, Angela?"

"Yes."

"What lesson?" Brennan asked. She watched the two of them exchange a look.

"Bartering sex for choice of vacation spot is wrong?" Angela tried, then giving it a second shot, "teaching sexual bartering is wrong?"

Booth paused. "Both. C'mon, Bones, let's get out of here. Time for lunch." With a wink to Angela, he turned and walked towards the lab's exit.

"That means sex, I agreed to have sex on alternate weekdays at lunch," Brennan explained, "because every day would be too suspicious."

"Bones!" Booth called angrily, and that was the last they heard from the couple all though lunch. Because they went back to Booth's place to do it. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, awkwardly enough I didn't get any smut requests. Have it anyway! :)

**Part Two**

Brennan sat up in bed reading, as usual, waiting for Booth to join her. She was wearing a particularly skimpy camisole, which she had chosen strategically. She flicked over the page in the novel she was reading, barely skimming the pages. She was more excited about her little deception, as explained to her by Angela earlier that day.

Booth finally came out of the bathroom, shirtless and sleepy. He pulled back the covers and got into bed beside his girlfriend. "Nice," he murmured, plucking the book out of her hands and placing it on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides, enjoying the silky fabric. Brennan slid down next to him and arched her back as he gently kissed her neck.

Suddenly she remembered Angela's instructions. "I have a headache," she whispered, drawing the bedcovers a little tighter around herself.

"Do you want some aspirin, baby?" Booth asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed the back of her neck for good measure.

"Oh, no, I think I'm a bit stressed," Brennan replied, thankful she didn't have to look at Booth while she lied. She could never do this with a straight face!

"What is it? You want a shoulder rub?"

She shrugged a little to loosen his arms. "No, it's just this holiday disagreement has me a little stressed. I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

Booth was confused for a moment. Since when did Bones not want sex before bed? And now, bringing up their argument when she knew he was horny… Interesting.

"Okay Bones. Sweet dreams." He rolled over and closed his eyes, ready for some sleep too.

A few minutes passed and all Brennan could hear was Booth's deep, slow breathing coming from his side of the bed. No movement, not even snoring. Great. Five minutes ago, she was excited about getting her way about their holiday and then, of course, the amazing sex. Right now it was all she could do not to scream.

"Booth," she whispered, then again, "Booth?" She nudged him and was answered with a grunt. "I'm feeling better now. Let's have sex."

"No Bones, you were right about our holiday argument. We should discuss that in the morning."

"Booth, please," she whined. "Please? I'm horny now."

"Well, I'd rather get this holiday business out of the way first. Let's just wait."

"No!" Brennan was just getting more turned on as Booth withheld sex from her. She was wriggling in her little satin camisole and shorts at this point. "Please? We can do whatever you want for Christmas, for the whole week. Please Booth?"

He sounded quite reluctant when he replied, "oh, alright." Booth moved so he was on top of Bones then kissed his way down her body. First, he pulled off her camisole top, catching each of her nipples gently with his tongue. Then he softly and slowly, almost hesitantly, kissed his way across her flat stomach to the waistband of her shorts.

Booth pulled the shorts down and off, letting them get lost in the sheets. He left a trail of kisses down her thighs and up again, right to her centre. Booth had two approaches here: teasing and direct. Given the loud moans he was hearing, no need to tease. With a flat tongue he licked from her opening to her clit, then sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Mmm yeah," Brennan moaned. "Oh yes…"

Booth knew that Brennan could be mindless during sex, it was a great time in general to get her to agree to things. "We'll go to New York for Christmas," he said between sucks. Changing his technique when she murmured her agreement, he stroked his tongue in and out of her hole. Again, he stopped for a moment. "We should live together."

"Mmm yes, live together," Brennan mindlessly repeated.

Booth just had to try that again.

"I should drive your car too."

"Yes, god, yes. Car. Mmm."

Not willing to push his luck any further, Booth shifted on the bed and tugged off his boxers. Not giving Brennan a moment of rest, he crawled up her body, much faster than he'd been earlier. Their lips met and suddenly it all fell into place.

Brennan opened her legs to him and he slid home. She wrapped her legs around him and tilted her pelvis up a little, just to let him settle a bit deeper. As much as she enjoyed being one with Booth, she was going to scream if he didn't hurry up and- "Yes!"

Booth smirked a little at her exclamation and tried to change his angle a little. Damn satin sheets, sure his enthusiastic thrusting seemed to be doing the job, but he wanted to give his easily distracted girlfriend something extra.

"Baby, unwrap your legs for a minute," he said, stopping his movements. "Roll onto your stomach."

Brennan did as she was told. She felt Booth pulling her hips up and back and he spread her legs a bit.

"A little wider," he whispered into her ear and Brennan felt like she could melt. And then Booth was back inside her, this time it was a little tighter, and, as if it were even possible, better.

This time it was Brennan cursing the satin sheets. She was trying to find something to grab on to, anything, so she could thrust backwards to meet him. Finally her hands found the headboard and she felt a lot more solid. "Oh yes, oh yes!" she screamed, finally having some control. She arched her back and felt Booth pulling her up so they were both upright, then scraping his teeth along her neck while one of his hands found her clit.

"Booth! Booth, yes!" she screamed out her orgasm. "Oh, god, yes!"

Booth continued his thrusting, holding his contented girlfriend to his chest. "Bones, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen," he whispered in her ear.

Brennan smiled, quite pleased with herself. She clenched her inner muscles and rolled her hips, something she knew he liked. He didn't disappoint, she heard his sighed "mmm Bones" a moment later as he came.

"We should do this every day," Brennan said, still in a daze.

"We already do this every day."

"Twice a day!" came her next suggestion.

"Sure, we'll come back here for lunch."

Brennan wasn't sure how that was different to eating in her office. "When you say 'have lunch' do you mean have sex?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Yes, let's do that."

Booth was suddenly concerned that she was serious. "Bones, we can't sneak out at lunch every day like we're in high school."

"Four days per week then?"

"One, if we're lucky."

"Alternate days," she proposed. "But we should start on Monday." When Booth seemed a little confused, she elaborated for him. "If we start on Monday, we can have three sex lunches each week."

"Well, tomorrow's Wednesday, Bones. We can still get in two days this week."

"Agreed."

It occurred to Booth that he was still holding Brennan against his chest. "Careful of your arms, I'm gonna put you down now," he said, lowering her to the bed. Brennan was almost asleep before her head touched the pillow.

Booth turned off the bedroom light and cuddled up to his soft, warm and lightly snoring girlfriend. Things were never boring with Bones, especially when Angela got involved.


End file.
